youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DoctorPCircus
Shaun Brockhurst (Born: , better known by his stage name Doctor P is a English dubstep producer and DJ. Shaun has also produced drum and bass under the name, Sounds Destructive (with Zachary Kemp, currently known as Trolley Snatcha), Slum Dogz (with DJ Swan-E and Krafty MC) and DJ Picto (or simply Picto). Some of his songs, including "Sweet Shop", "Tetris", "Big Boss", "Watch Out" and the remixes of Example's "Last Ones Standing" and Plan B's "Love Goes Down" have all received more than 2 million views on YouTube.1 He is the co-founder of Circus Records, along with Flux Pavilion, DJ Swan-E and Earl Falconer. In an interview, Doctor P stated that the "P" in his name stands for Picto, which is the alias he used when he produced drum & bass. Picto was a nickname his friends gave him. In a February 2013 interview, Doctor P said that a Method Man collaboration would be coming on the next release (which came to be a collaboration with Adam F called "The Pit", released 28 October 2013), as well as a track with Eva Simons.3 "The Pit" was used in a trailer for the 2014 American comedy film Let's Be Cops. Discography * "Air Raid" (with Flux Pavilion) 21 September 2009 * "Rasputins Gold" 30 November 2009 * "Sweet Shop" / "Gargoyle" 4 February 2010 * "Stinkfinger" (with Flux Pavilion) Dubz, June 2010 * "Badman Sound" Police, 28 June 2010 * "Vampire Dub" 9 August 2010 * "Sweet Shop" (Come Follow Me Mix) (Doctor P vs. P Money) 23 August 2010 * "Sweet Shop" (Flux Pavilion Remix) 23 August 2010 * "Sweet Shop" (Friction vs. Camo & Krooked DnB Mix) 4 October 2010 * "Big Boss" / "Black Books (featuring RSK)" 8 November 2010 * "Watch Out" 2011 * Circus One (presented by Doctor P & Flux Pavilion) / UKF, 1 May 2011 * "Tetris" 13 June 2011 (UK chart peak: #185)4 * "Superbad" (with Flux Pavilion) / Big Beat / Warner Music, 13 December 20115 * "Neon" (featuring Jenna G) 13 January 20126 * "Music Is Dead" (with Dillon Francis) 11 June 2012 * "Galaxies & Stars" (featuring Ce'Cile) / Big Beat, 2012 * "Bulletproof" (featuring Eva Simons) / Big Beat, 2012 * Animal Vegetable Mineral - Part 1 / Big Beat / Warner Music, 30 August 2012 * "The Champagne Böp" / Big Beat, 24 June 2013 * "The Pit" (with Adam F featuring Method Man) 28 October 2013 * "Shishkabob" Download via Mixmag, 3 December 2013 Remixes * Caspa - "Marmite" (Doctor P Remix) * Britney Spears - "3" (Doctor P Remix) * Example - "Last Ones Standing" (Doctor P Remix) * Dan Le Sac vs Scroobius Pip - "Sick Tonight" (Doctor P Remix) * Fenech-Soler - "Lies" (Doctor P Dub) * Blame - "Star" (Doctor P Remix) * Plan B - "Love Goes Down" (Doctor P Remix) * 12th Planet - "Reasons" (Doctor P Remix) * DJ Fresh featuring Sian Evans - "Louder" (Flux Pavilion & Doctor P Remix) * Scroobius Pip - "The Struggle" (Doctor P Remix) * Krome & Time - "The License" (Doctor P Remix) * Ed Sheeran - "Drunk" (Doctor P Remix) * Boy Kid Cloud - "How It Looks" (Doctor P's Cheeky VIP) * Roksonix - "Music In Me" (Doctor P Remix) * Brown & Gammon - "Dark Matter" (Doctor P & Mizuki Remix) * Dillon Francis featuring Totally Enormous Extinct Dinosaurs - "Without You" (Doctor P & Flux Pavilion Remix) * Datsik featuring Georgia Murray - "Hold It Down" (Doctor P Remix) Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:English YouTubers